Talk:The Patriots' AIs
personality and traits section I think this section needs a major rewrite or even removed. It seems to be talking about both the AIs and the people who carried out their work, rather than focusing on the former. Wouldn't this info be more suited to the organization as a whole? The AIs did not directly carry out any of the actions attributed to them. There's also no evidence, as far as I know, that the Patriots' actions were responsible for Sunny's gift with computers. The virtual constructs that Raiden converse with in MGS2 are not the AI's per se, and are partly Raiden's own creation. They appear to exhibit human behavior, but this is likely pure imitation and misinformation to manipulate their pawns. Remember, their only purpose is to propagate themselves, and thus have no real beliefs or personality. --Bluerock (talk) 12:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :True, but then again, they were somehow able to manipulate Johnson, the Sons of Liberty, Richard Ames, Solidus, and the like, and its unlikely all of them possessed nanomachines to the degree of Raiden (heck, if we buy Emma's claim, its unlikely that most of the SOL even HAD nanos, Vamp nonwithstanding), that and I doubt Ames would align himself and be subservient to what is essentially a jacked up supercomputer, especially by 2009 when Zero isn't even formally running his organization anymore (since he chickened out and went into hiding thanks to Ocelot and EVA's actions against Donald Anderson and Dr. Clark after Shadow Moses). Anyways, the AIs technically acted as characters in themselves, especially considering their appearance nearing MGS2's ending. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:44, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm aware that the Patriots, as an organization, manipulate others to carry out the ultimate directive of the AI network, knowingly or otherwise. My issue is that human qualities like having no conscience, being hypocritical, having arrogance, are being ascribed to machine intelligences, which are carrying out their (altered) programming through various proxies; I think the latter is what is being referred to more in this section. That is why I think it is more suitable for the Patriots article, rather than trying to define personality traits for the AIs themselves, which are never directly interacted with on a character level. Regarding the AI constructs in Raiden's head, I'm sure their perceived behavior is more appropriate for the Colonel AI article. I also welcome other people's thoughts on this, as it's a tricky issue. --Bluerock (talk) 18:04, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I am the one who started the section of personality and traits and sorry if I have created a issue about the personality and traits section. I agree with Bluerock that while it may need rewriting but Weedle does have a point that the Patriots AIs do think for themselves it was only before they mutated that they had no personalites and traits. The AI that was in Raiden head was GW but after GW was damaged another Patriot AI which is likely JD contacted Raiden which had alot of personalites and traits. --A Wikia contributor 21:40, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::